gogorikifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogoriki
In sunny bunny he dances with a broom Pogoriki is one of the main characters in the GoGoRiki series. Character Bio Adventurous Pogo is a sky blue rabbit who firmly believes that everything in the world must be interesting and fun. He loves doing adventurous things such as hiking in the mountains (in the episode "Good News") and diving for treasures. He does not like to fulfill his promises if it is difficult (in the episode "Hives of Boboriki"). He once lost his entire crop of carrots to a slot machine (in the episode "Big Whoop"). Even his house reflects his character: it has two entrances, with an outside ladder leading to the second one on which it is possible to run up. He comes from Hong Kong, China. He was voiced by Dan Green. Russian's name Krosh (Russian: Крош) derives to Russian word кролик ('krolik' rabbit), it is also an abbreviation of the word Russian: крошка which means "baby" or "crumb". Pogo's personality is fun-loving, adventurous and hyper-active. He is good friends with the other rikis (not to mention the crossover and fanmade ones) and has a love interest with Josie (a.k.a. Josieriki) in GoGoRiki The Next Generation. Relationships With the Original Cast *Chikoriki - Best friend *Rosariki - Best friend *Wooliriki - Friend *Bigoriki - Friend *Olgariki - Friend *Docoriki - Friend *Boboriki - Friend *Ottoriki - Friend *Roboriki - Best friend *Sweet Lily - Close friend *Docoriki's Evil Clone - Enemy *Iron Nanny - Enemy With Fan Characters *Josieriki/Josie - Girlfriend/Love interest *Vanityriki - Sweet sister *Zeroriki - Stubborn brother *Pogalinariki - Friend/Female counterpart *Anti-Pogo - Dark counterpart *Knekoriki - Friend *Nyuriki - Close friend *Elgariki - Close friend *Arrowriki - Close friend *Jennahriki - Close friend (since she was being rude to everyone else except for him, Josie and Bigo) *Fifiriki - Close friend *Joeyriki - Friend With Crossover Characters *Sora - Friend *Red - Friend *Blue - Close friend *Alfred F. Jones - Friend *Lifty and Shifty - Friends (when they're not stealing from him) *Haruhi Suzumiya - Friend *Miku Hatsune - Friend *Len Kagamine - Friend *Cuddles - Friend In GoGoRiki The Next Generation Series He met Josieriki/Josie in the first episode, and they became friends. In the later episode, they became love interests to each other. In the Halloween special, Pogo is going to be a ghost for Halloween. In Josieriki in Wonderland, Pogo is dressed as the Chesire Cat, and in Ghost Rikis, he and the other eight rikis except for Roboriki and Josie have been turned into ghosts. Trivia *Pogoriki and Chikoriki happen to be best friends (sometimes a yaoi). *In a fan's theory, Pogoriki is one of the cutest characters in the series. *In GoGoRiki The Next Generation, Pogoriki and Josie have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. *Pogoriki sometimes helps Boboriki with promises (even though they are not finished). Gallery 0_19d87_debf96a1_S.jpg|Pogoriki. 8ebe63e830bb.jpg|Pogoriki with a candle. gogoriki_hud_for_tf2_by_gwtdd-d33bpzt.jpg|Pogoriki stunned. Kroch.jpg|Pogoriki fishing with carrots. krosh_sad.jpg|Pogoriki writing notes. pogoriki (1).jpg|Pogoriki again. TN-462616_GOGORIKI.jpg|Pogoriki with the GoGoRiki logo. See Also *Chikoriki *Rosariki *Wooliriki *Bigoriki *Olgariki *Ottoriki *Docoriki *Boboriki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Rabbits